


That Moment When Kamui Gets Into Deep Shit

by OneRandomlady



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Daddy!Subaru, Kamui gets busted, Kamui is 18, M/M, OOC!Subaru, Subaru is roughly 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneRandomlady/pseuds/OneRandomlady
Summary: Kamui Shirou, our favorite protagonist, was busted for sneaking out and gets into major trouble! Hehehe





	That Moment When Kamui Gets Into Deep Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I haven't written a fanfic in ages since... 2008! I need to get this out of my system STAT! Sorry for my shitty work in advance *bow*

** One late night in Tokyo... **

Kamui Shirou, the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven, was partying his ass off at a metal concert, with a few strangers. The music was just right, the volume loud as hell. Everything was going smooth as peanut butter...

_ That is, until he looked at the time and... _

"Oh ** SHIT! ** Subaru's gonna kill me if I'm home late..."

So the young man waved a brief "bye" to his new friends and made a mad dash for the residence that he shared with Subaru Sumeragi, the 13th head of the Sumeragi clan. Using his ability to hurry himself up on the way, he thought he was in the clear...

_ Or so he thought... _

Once the violet-eyed youth arrives and opens the door as quietly as possible, he was greeted with darkness. He tried to sneak into their bedroom, when the lamp near the armchair suddenly goes on.

"Kamui Shirou, where have you been?"

_ ** SHIT! ** _

Subaru, with his mismatched eyes, looked at the young man and his eyes immediately went to Kamui's shirt, which was black with some random metal band's name and an image of Baphomet on it. "Kamui, don't tell me... you _ went to that concert without MY permission?! _ " the Sumeragi head said with slight anger as he rose from the armchair and proceeded to sniff Kamui for any _ illegal _ substances.

The younger man gulped audibly as the older man was sniffing around his personal space as if he was a K-9 searching for cocaine. 

"Kamui..." the taller man proceeded to pat him down and he finds evidence to the contrary, which was a little bag of Mary Jane located within Kamui's right pocket of his pants and took it out. "Look, I can explain," said the leader of the Dragons of Heaven, but it was too little, too late.

"We've talked about this..." Subaru gave the young ex-leader of the Dragons of Heaven a disapproving look.

Kamui sighed, "But Subaru, it's not even mine..."

"No buts, Kamui... You know what this means. Now go to the bedroom. I'll be there to _ punish _ you."

The violet-eyed youth tried to protest, but it was a bit late for that. He walked to the bedroom, nervous as hell about what's in store for him this evening as "punishment" for sneaking out to party his ass off at said concert earlier.

The older man walks into said room with a blindfold for Kamui and places it on his head from behind. "Strip for daddy, Kamui-kun~"

Kamui tried to strip off his clothes in a sexy manner, until he was down to his boxers. 

"Daddy want to see you completely naked~" Subaru said in a sultry manner as he licked his lips slightly

And so, that's how Kamui's night ended... with a sore bottom and "heavy punishment"...

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way to the end!


End file.
